


Pished

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: General prompt “I drunkenly tried to fight you and knocked myself out but you were kind enough to take care of me till I woke up.” AU





	

You need to slow it down Rae or you'll spew. How about I get yer some crisps to soak up some of the booze you necked?" Chloe placed her hand on Rae's shoulder offering words of comfort.

Even in the state she was in, Rae felt her oldest friend's tone and insincere concerned facial expression didn't match the sentiment of the words that came from her mouth. She knew the only reason she asked her down the pub was because Chloe didn't like showing up anywhere on her own. But this time, she really didn't want to because Finn Grumpy-Twat Nelson was going to be there. He always made her feel so anxious and unwelcome with the shrugging and the tutting that he reserved especially for her. It was his behaviour that made her pull away from her favourite group of people; it was a hard decision because the rest of them had made her so happy in the short time she knew them. In fact, she sobbed herself to sleep for the first few nights without their company but after a few weeks, she started to accept that she just wasn't attractive enough to hang out with 'his highness' and who wants to be around someone like that? While they were friends with him she couldn't be with any of them; they were his friends first. The only option was to bow out gracefully before he managed to hurt her feelings anymore.

Rae was angry and disappointed with herself that she had let her low self-esteem get to her and allowed Chloe her worst manipulation yet. Chloe turned up at her house begging for Rae to join her down the pub, suggested that if she didn't go out and drink once in a while people would think she was boring or even a weirdo. She knew the effect that word 'weirdo' would have on Rae. It worked and she changed out of her old bathrobe and into a black, glittery top with a denim skirt and black leggings. She donned her 'most normal' bloody outfit for the expedition she didn't even want. The only solution was to procure a bottle of Southern Comfort from her mum's drink cabinet and down it until she didn't feel itchy anymore.

The warm liquor helped ease her entrance into The Swan; she shouldn't have panicked as much as she did though because Izzy ran straight up to her and threw her arms around her. Moments later they were accompanied by Archie and Chop and they all encased Rae in a group hug. Rae felt ecstatic and a little teary by the whole experience and accepted their warm attention. The elation was short lived though as she happened to look in Finn's direction. His tongue was poked into the side of his cheek as he shook and his head with disdain. She decided to ignore him and spend some time in the company of people who genuinely seemed pleased to see her.

Rae managed to down every shot that was handed to her and the night flew by in a blur of drink, banter and sing song. She just finished her rendition of 'Any Old Iron" when she tripped over Nelson's foot and landed in a heap on the floor. She knew he tripped her on purpose but couldn't be bothered to have it out until the cheeky bastard held his hand out and offered to help her up.

"Wha? So you can drop me on my arrrssse again? No chance". She bellowed but then muttered, "prick", under her breath.

That was when the night took a turn and led to that speech from Chloe that she had drunk too much and really needed to calm down.

Rae scrunched her eyebrows inwards so they knitted together as her nose pinched up. "Well just remember that I wouldn't have drunk anything in the first place if you hadn't of suggested these guys would think me a boring weirdo if I didn't." There was a sharp intake of breath from their friends on hearing that but Rae didn't stop, she raised her voice a little more as she continued her tirade. "I know you only asked us to come out cos you wanted to come down here and flirt with pretty-boy Nelson but you can't bear to show up anywhere on yer own." Her arms were waving about in the air as she slurred.

Chloe looked upset. "I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have said the gang would think you were a weirdo, that weren't true." She held her hands out to Rae. "But you never come out anymore and we all wanted to see yer. And well, when Finn asked us to get you to come out I thought it were a good idea and I... errr just really wanted you to come."

"YER WHAT?" Rae span on the spot to glare at Finn who was stood on the other side of the room. She pounded toward him in a loud stomp as the rest of their friends quietly backed out of pub door. Rae reached Finn who had backed himself against the wall next to the jukebox with his hand hands in the air in surrender. She poked him the middle of the chest with her index finger. "What are yer playing at Nelson. Yer trying to lure me down the pub so you can pick on the lonely, fat, mental case?" She stepped backwards but continued to wave her arm around with fist clenched. "Well, I've got news for yer Nelson. We didn't just do therapy sessions in the looney bin! We did self-defence too, so anything you've got planned I'll know what ta do." She continued waving her fist as she ranted.

Finn creased his brow in confusion at that new piece of information but he didn't have a chance to explain as Rae's fist was hurtling toward him. His natural reaction was to duck and her rounded hand met with the wall. She let out a shriek of pain as her knuckles crunched against the hard surface. As the punch didn't land where she expected her body continued moving and she fell forwards and hit her head on the jukebox. There was clunk as her head hit the Perspex casing followed by a thud when she landed on the floor.

Finn didn't know what to do, he looked down and she'd didn't seem conscious. He should have just let her hit him; it's not like he didn't deserve it. And the way her drunken arm was swinging it probably wouldn't have done any lasting damage anyway. He dropped to his knees and placed her head on his lap. "Rae." He called as he stroked her hair out of her face. "RAE!" he shouted in the hope that she would wake up. He looked up to the group of onlookers. "Don't just stand there gawping. Someone call for an ambulance?"

A man rushed forward who claimed to be an off-duty nurse, he said he'd already rung for the ambulance as he checked her pulse. He tried to lift Rae's head from Finn's lap to check for damage but jumped when she spoke. Well, she didn't speak, it was more like a cross between a slur and shout, a slout. 

"Gerroff will yer?" Rae slouted at the unfortunate Samaritan as she batted him away. He attempted to keep hold of her head so she shoved him away which resulted in her rolling from Finn's lap onto her side. Her boobs spilled forward causing an enormous cleavage to pool at the front of her top. The stranger gawped, drooling as he stared at her assets.

Finn sprung to his feet as Rae continued to writhe on the floor ranting. "Cheeky bastard. What do you think yer up ta? I saw yer lookin down ma top. Get an eyeful did yer?"

Finn struggled to help Rae to her feet while the bloke stepped back with hands in the air. He looked at Finn like he was expecting back up. "You passed out I were just trying to help."

Finn placed his jacket around Rae to protect her dignity and stepped forward whilst still holding her up. "You were helping yerself to eyeful pal." He spat. "We don't need that kinda help." Finn's shoulder barged the man escorting Rae from the pub.

The man was still calling behind them that Rae might need medical assistance as they staggered from the pub. Finn managed to haul Rae to the nearest waiting taxi and took her back to his home.

After Finn eventually struggled her into the back of the car Rae dropped her head on Finn's shoulder and slept peacefully while he sat panting, still breathless from the exertion. He looked to the side and took a moment to gaze at her without her glaring back at him. He was surprised she let him take care off her. He expected the same sort of treatment as the leering nurse. 

The taxi ride gave Finn enough time to regain his strength ready for helping Rae into his house and up the stairs. She wasn't as lifeless at that point though so he only had to escort her rather than drag. He lifted his duvet and made her comfortable in his bed before he went to collect water and paracetamol. He placed the items on the bedside table and stroked her hair for a few minutes until her breathing changed to a deep snore. He then set up a camp bed in his room so he could keep watch over her.

Finn had quite a restless nights sleep as he was awoken a few times by Rae who called out in her sleep. She thrashed about when he tried to calm her. He thought that she was arguing with somebody in her dream and whoever it was happened to be a right prick. Finn considered for a second that he might be who she was arguing with and he scoffed out loud at the prospect.

She responded instantly and he was unsure if she was awake or not or still arguing in her sleep. But the second after he guffawed she seemed like she replied directly to him. "What are you laffing at dick-head?" Her voice lowered as she kind of muttered. "Sexy fucking dick-head!"

Finn froze and whipped his head around to check her facial expression. She definitely looked as though she was asleep. He felt excited, no thrilled at the possibility that he could be the sexy fucking dick-head. He'd lost all hope of acting like a normal human being in front of her, thought he would never get the opportunity to speak one on one, to laugh and joke with her. A warm feeling washed over him and it felt like hope. He dared to answer. "Who you calling a dick-head? You're the dick-head!"

Her eyelids flew open and her mouth formed an o. "How the fuck am I the dick-head?" She ranted.

He smirked before he responded. "Well, you happen to be the one who knocked herself out, you sexy fucking dick-head!" He beamed at her, pleased that he was able to say exactly what he thought the moment he thought it.

She continued to rant. "How dare you start on me again." She started to climb out of his bed at the point when she realised what he said. "What did you just call me?" She spoke more calmly although every part of her face was scrunched upwards displaying her confusion.

"I called you a sexy dick-head," he repeated. "You do me head in with how exasperating you are, but you're also the most awesome, sexy lass I ever met." Finn lost his confidence explaining himself. He started to panic that he assumed wrong and that her dream was about some other dick-head. He was lost in thought biting his index finger to the bone until she spoke.

"But you hate us. You didn't want us to be friends with yer mates so tutted and shrugged until I got the message and left?" She still looked utterly bewildered when he interrupted.

"I didn't mean to do that. My brain hates me. I always say and do such twattish things when I like someone. And, and you were so out of my league I acted even worse. You made it clear that you thought I were a prick so I guess I were just trying to save face." He looked down to the floor, kicking his feet at a tuft on his carpet ashamed of himself. "I didn't mean to push you away, I've really missed yer."

"So that's why you asked Chloe to make us come out? So why didn't you come over and say summet? I looked over and you looked pissed off."

Finn shifted nervously from one foot to the other as he rubbed the back of his neck with his palm. "I erm, well, I were pissed at meself. I wanted to run over when the gang did and just throw me arms around yer, but I bottled it again. I'm a dick-head." He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, that's true, but you are a sexy one, though," Rae smirked with confidence this time. "Do yer wanna make it right and throw yer arms around us now?"

His eyes shot to her with surprise and delight. "You serious?" He questioned and she held her arms out to him.

The end


End file.
